Loop powered technologies are well known in the art and include: U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,094, entitled “Loop-Powered Current-Loop Controller”, issued to Fest on Sep. 4, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 7,477,080 entitled “Current Loop Powered Isolator”, issued to Feast on Jan. 13, 2009; and, U.S. Pat. No. 7,684,768 entitled “Loop Powered Current-Loop Transmitter”, issued to Fest on Mar. 23, 2010; all of which are incorporated hereinto by reference.